


Quest for Knowledge

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Harry and Ron sneak over to Fred & George's flat to get a book and learn way too much information about the twins' sex life.  Written for the Merry Smutmas fic exchange.  Harry/Ron; Fred/George/Marcus, mild bondage, D/s, Harry and Ron are sixteen, Weasleycest.





	Quest for Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Warnings: Contains these requested kinks: Chan (H/R are sixteen), Weasleycest, partially dressed sex, (very) light bondage, D/s, passing mention of collar and spanking.  
Author's notes: Sorry this isn't kinkier – I just couldn't do it. So I tried for hot instead. Danka to my uber-wonderful beta, Kate, for being so smart and patient and giving me a better ending. Happy Christmas, Merry!

~*~*~*~

 

Harry and Ron tumbled out of the fireplace and landed unceremoniously on the floor, a tangled mess of limbs and invisibility cloak. Ron threw a death glare at Harry, while Harry shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"It was your idea to floo together," said Harry tersely.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Are you joking? We'd be in even more trouble if they found out you'd somehow flooed yourself to Knockturn Alley without me. Don't look at me like that – you've done it before."

Harry answered with a "hrumph" and disentangled himself from the cloak. Stupid idea to sneak around the Burrow wearing it – Ron's parents wouldn't be that upset if they caught Ron and him flooing to Fred and George's flat, would they? They were sixteen, after all.

"Why were you so keen to come over here, anyway? It's two days before Christmas; there's no way Fred and George are interested in entertaining us with it so busy down in the shop."

Ron smirked as he held out a hand to help Harry off the floor. "That's exactly why we had to come now." Ron caught Harry's eye with a meaningful look. "They have a book we need to borrow."

"A book! We snuck of out the Burrow for a book?"

"Shhhh, Harry, keep your voice down. It's not just any book. I saw it the last time I was here." Ron moved to the bookcase in the living room and scanned the shelves. "Here," he said, pulling a paperbound book from one of the shelves, "take a look at this."

Harry examined the front cover and a smile of surprise and shock spread across his face. "The Wizard's Gay Sex Companion," he muttered. "Oh."

Ron blushed so that his ears burned a bright crimson. "Well, you said you might be ready to try some more adventurous stuff, so I thought we could learn together."

Hard as he tried, Harry couldn't keep a straight face as he said, "So you thought a book would help? Good God, Ron, you've finally turned into Hermione. You didn't think we could just fool around and see what we liked?" Ron looked as though he couldn't tell whether or not Harry was teasing, so Harry reached over and caught him in a passionate embrace.

After a few minutes of kissing, Harry's comments and the book were all but forgotten as the two boys immersed themselves in each other. This was all so new to Harry, yet Ron was so familiar that sometimes it seemed like they been a couple much longer than three weeks. As Harry slowly trailed kisses from Ron's lips down his jaw line, he was amazed at how perfectly their bodies fit together. He was just enough shorter than Ron to be able to comfortably suck on that spot in the hollow of Ron's throat that made him moan. Whenever they were together like this, Harry's stomach fluttered a bit with nervous anticipation; he could never quite get used to the feeling of Ron becoming so excited just because of him.

"Gods, Harry," gasped Ron, "I'm so hard, I can barely stand up."

Harry was also excited, but Ron seriously looked as if he were in pain. Harry couldn't expect him to suffer, could he? He sucked gently on Ron's lower lip as he eased down the zipper of Ron's trousers and pushed them part way down his hips. He slid his hand inside Ron's underpants and smiled as Ron hissed with pleasure. Ron unzipped Harry's jeans as well, but was pushed backwards onto the couch before he could undress Harry further.

"What if Fred or George come upstairs?" Harry asked quietly as he knelt between Ron's parted legs.

Ron opened his eyes to half-slits. "I'm sure we'll hear them coming – better keep our clothes on, though."

It was risky for them to be doing this in the twins' flat with them being right downstairs, and the idea that they were somehow getting away with something made Harry all the more excited. He pulled down Ron's underpants a bit further, just enough to stay out of the way of his mouth as his lips wrapped around Ron's cock, his actions eliciting a loud, long moan. He licked and sucked, taking extra care to cover his teeth since he was still new at this, and lowered a hand to cup Ron's balls.

To Harry's surprise, however, Ron grabbed his head and drew him rather forcefully upwards. Harry was concerned for a brief moment that he'd done something wrong, and he was more than relieved when Ron growled, "That feels too good; it will be over before we get started if you keep doing that."

"What else did you have in mind?" asked Harry in a low, sexy voice.

Ron pulled down Harry's trousers and underpants and answered, "Straddle me and I'll show you." Harry tried to do as requested, but he couldn't get his knees far enough apart without lowering his jeans to his ankles. Ron adjusted his trousers as well, so that their erections pressed against each other with delicious friction as they reclined on the couch.

For someone who had no idea what he was doing when it came to sex, Harry had turned out to be a natural tease. With a determined hand, he brought Ron to the brink of coming over and over again, instinctively knowing when to back off. Ron's passion was a fiery as his hair, and his grinding movements had Harry writhing and panting and squirming as well. Harry consciously held himself back until he felt Ron couldn't last much longer. The accelerated pace of Ron's quiet grunts indicated it would be very soon.

The loud pounding of boots slowly ascending the outside steps took both Harry and Ron by surprise, and they quickly realized that Fred and George were on their way upstairs. Desperate to not be caught with their pants down, there was a mad scramble to right themselves, which was complicated by the fact that each boy's trousers and underwear was still wrapped around his ankles. Harry knew it would be nearly impossible for them to dress and compose themselves now that Fred and George were talking right outside the door.

Thinking fast, Harry did the only thing that crossed his mind, which was to hastily grab the invisibility cloak from the floor and throw it over Ron and him as they crouched together, biting back moans as their pricks inadvertently rubbed against each other's legs. Perhaps Fred and George would move into the kitchen, enabling Harry and Ron to dress and pretend they'd just arrived.

George stood in the doorway to the living room, scanning it as if he felt their presence, but seeing no one, he turned back to Fred. "What a wild day! Do you know what I'm in the mood for? A nice long slow fuck."

"You're always in the mood for that," answered Fred as he removed his boots.

"Not true, dearest bro. Sometimes I like it hard and fast." George set his boots by the doorway as well. He grabbed Fred from behind and pulled him close as Harry and Ron watched wide-eyed from beneath the invisibility cloak.

Fred turned quickly and kissed his brother on the lips. Harry could feel Ron's cock twitch where it was pressed up against him, and had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning as his own became harder in response. "Very well," said Fred. "I'll oblige you tonight. But you're going to have to see about getting yourself a toy like I've got. They're quite useful."

Harry's heart was racing so fast he thought for a moment he might explode. In one minute, he'd gone from the edge of orgasmic bliss to huddling in secret under a cloak with his jeans around his ankles, having just learned far more than he ever wanted to know about Fred and George's fraternal bond. He glanced up at Ron's face and witnessed a glazed expression laced with horror. Apparently all this brotherly love was news to Ron as well.

Fred wandered into the kitchen, and George was just about to enter the living room when there was a loud knock on the door. Harry and Ron watched as George looked out the tiny window and then called to his brother, "Speak of the devil; it looks like your toy is here, Fred." George opened the door and smiled cheerfully as none other than Marcus Flint entered the flat.

Harry and Ron turned to each other, both wondering if the entire world had gone mad. It occurred to Harry that they might invite Flint to have a seat on the couch, at which point they would be discovered not only by Ron's brothers, but by a loudmouth Slytherin as well. "Oh shit," mouthed Harry. Ron nodded as he too realized the extent of their predicament.

Harry determined there was no way they were going to be able to dress without noisily alerting George and Marcus to their presence. Well, that, and he doubted his ability to actually zip his trousers at this point. Harry was desperately thinking up a response in case they were discovered when he heard George say, "Oh, I see Fred finally got you a collar. I have to say, it looks really good on you."

Harry didn't exactly know what George was talking about, but he'd heard Seamus and Dean talking about collars and handcuffs a few weeks back and he wondered if Fred was into some kind of kinky sex thing. George had implied that Marcus Flint was the "toy" to which Fred had referred earlier. And he watched Flint slump his shoulders submissively as Fred entered the room. Suddenly, Harry wished that he and Ron had spent more time looking at that book instead of at each other.

"Ah, Marcus," sang Fred as he approached the other two. "I wasn't thinking you'd be back again so soon. After I had to punish you yesterday, I thought maybe you'd need a day or two to recuperate." Fred raised Flint's chin with his hand and captured his mouth in a deep kiss, as George looked on.

Shit, he was right. Fred was into some kinky sex thing. This was all getting a bit too surreal for Harry. He glanced over at Ron who looked as if he might burst into tears at any moment. Harry had to restrain himself from laughing at Ron's face, which was showing equal parts of disgust, horror and intrigue.

"Sir, I thought you would want the information you requested right away. Is it all right that I've come?"

Harry caught a pointed glance exchanged by the twins, followed by an almost imperceptible nod from George, as if there was some unwritten code that passed between them. But then he thought he must have imagined it, because Fred continued to chatter on about how George was about to fuck him, while Marcus removed his coat and boots. The twins and Marcus moved into the bedroom leaving the door open, of course, but Harry and Ron couldn't see inside from their vantage point.

"Finally," whispered Ron. "We'd better get dressed again quickly before they come back out here."

Harry reluctantly untangled himself from Ron's body, but not before devouring Ron's lips in an unspoken promise to continue this activity at their earliest opportunity. Harry could hear muffled voices coming from the bedroom, but didn't dare move any closer.

"Should we just floo back to the Burrow then?" he breathed into Ron's ear.

Ron shook his head. "They'll hear us light the fire. We've got to stay until they're gone or at least," he paused, and Harry watched him shiver with disgust, "more distracted."

"Sorry, Ron. I know this must be totally freaking you out." Harry rubbed his back and rested his head against Ron's shoulder. He decided that Ron was probably in shock and perhaps in need of comfort. "Just try not to think about them," he whispered.

Ron said nothing, but merely gave Harry an incredulous look. Well, it was worth a try. Harry was about to try a new tactic – snogging Ron senseless – when he caught a glimpse of a small flesh-colored object sitting on a small table. He picked it up, and recognized it immediately as an Extendible Ear, one of Fred and George's earliest and most useful inventions.

Harry whispered to Ron, "Do you mind if I listen for a bit? Just to…er…see if I can tell when we might be able to slip out."

"Knock yourself out," answered Ron. He clearly wanted no knowledge whatsoever of his siblings' sexual activity.

Harry put on the Extendible Ear and watched the cord wiggle across the floor like a tiny snake. Fitting, with Flint in there, thought Harry. He could make out their voices plain as day, although it was difficult to tell Fred's and George's apart.

"So, do you still want to fuck me, or would you rather do Marcus instead? He's such a wanton little whore that I'm sure he'd take us both." Harry thought that must be Fred talking. "It's true, Marcus, isn't it? What are you?"

Harry paled when he heard Flint's voice mutter, "I'm your bitch. I'll do whatever you want me to, sir."

"No, Fred, I'd rather do you. He can… watch."

"You heard my brother, Marcus. He wants you to watch. Take off your clothes. I want to watch you watch us."

Harry listened, his eyes going wide at the muffled sound of clothes being removed and dropped on the floor. He heard Ron whisper, "What's going on?"

"The twins are going to, er… and Flint's going to watch."

"Fuck," murmured Ron.

"Er, yeah." Through the Extendible Ear, Harry could hear drawers opening and closing, and a quiet chuckle. There were some noises that sounded suspiciously like moans as well.

Harry looked around and realized that if he moved over by the chair just inside the doorway, he'd be able to see inside the bedroom. "Ron," he whispered, "let me have the invisibility cloak. I want to see how they're doing this."

"Merlin, Harry…"

"Come on, Ron, they're not my brothers. And I've never seen anyone… do it… before. What—I'm a visual learner."

To Harry's surprise, Ron moved with him to the doorway where they could peer inside the room from beneath the cloak. "I've never seen anyone do it, either," whispered Ron. Harry noticed that he didn't ask to share the Extendible Ear.

"Let's take a look there, Marcus," said Fred. "Oh, dear, you've still got the bruises, don't you? But if you've found out what I wanted to know, it will be only pleasure tonight. You'll like this, I think. Kneel on the floor and bend over."

Harry and Ron watched Fred rub lubricant on a – what was that thing? – and insert it into Flint's arse. They shot each other a questioning glance; they'd have to remember to look in the book later to see what its purpose was.

"You like that, Marcus? You were so good to come back here tonight; maybe we'll vibrate it a bit." Fred tapped the thing in Flint's bum with his wand and Harry noticed Flint's eyes close part way as a rapturous expression crossed his face.

"What'd you do to him?" asked George.

Fred smirked at his brother, who was also naked. "Vibrating butt plug."

George frowned. "You bastard. At least give him a pillow to kneel on."

"You'd make a terrible Dom, you know," Fred said to George. Nevertheless, he pulled a pillow from the oversized bed and threw it down at Marcus's knees. "My brother wants you to be comfortable," he said to Marcus. "Go ahead and kneel on the pillow. But I don't want you to come until I say so. Do you want me to handcuff you, just to make sure you don't touch yourself?"

"Yes, sir, you'd better. Thank you, sir." He held his arms obediently behind his back.

Fred flicked his wand, and Harry was startled to see handcuffs and leg cuffs appear around Flint's limbs. It looked as if the handcuffs were somehow attached to the leg cuffs, although it was difficult to see from where they stood. It was amazing that Flint just asked for it. Obviously there was a strange dynamic going on that Harry didn't understand at all. He hoped there was something in that book that described it.

Harry moved along the wall so that he could get a better view of the twins and Ron followed behind reluctantly. From their vantage point, Harry could see George scissoring two fingers inside his twin. Harry didn't need the Extendible Ear to hear Fred moan.

After a particularly deep thrust of his fingers, George promptly removed them from Fred. He slathered more lubricant on his cock and slowly eased himself into his brother's arse. Fred hissed and closed his eyes. Harry and Ron quietly gasped in unison. A loud low moan filled the flat that was definitely not from either twin. Harry's gaze moved to Flint, who appeared to be swooning from the effort of trying not to come despite the intensity of his physical and visual stimulation. Harry couldn't tell if Flint was in agony or ecstasy, but the way he was straining against his shackles led Harry to believe that he was in a highly agitated state. For a split second, he almost felt sorry for the bastard.

As George increased the speed of his thrusts, Harry became aware of heavy breathing against his neck. He turned his head to look at Ron's face, and leaned backward slightly, pressing up against Ron's straining erection. Ron quietly whispered, "I know I shouldn't be this turned on, but damn, they're hot."

"I'll say," Harry muttered quietly, and then he gasped as Ron reached round to start stroking him. They turned their attention back to Fred and George, all the while Ron rubbing Harry's crotch through his jeans and Harry grinding his hip insistently back into Ron's groin. To be fondled by his lover while hiding under an invisibility cloak watching two young men fuck while being watched by a third – who just happened to be naked and bound – was incredibly exciting, sinfully hot, and profoundly disturbing. Still, he couldn't have torn his eyes away if he'd tried.

It seemed as if all five young men in the flat hovered at the edge of orgasm forever. Finally, George's grunts grew louder and he came with a loud shout. Harry held his own back, straining through ragged breaths. He stole a glance at Ron who seemed to be struggling to reign himself in as well. Harry was in pain from denying his release for so long. He could only imagine what Flint must be feeling.

"Did you like watching us, slut?" Fred asked. "Did you wish you were between us – the perfect filling for a Weasley sandwich?"

"Yes," Flint answered with a barely audible croak. Then as an afterthought, he added, "Sir."

Fred fumbled around for his wand and waved away Marcus's hand and leg cuffs. "Well, come on then, Marcus. Join us up here on the bed. Between us." He turned towards George. "Budge over, would you, George?"

Both Marcus and George immediately did as they were told. Flint rested on his hands and knees between the twins, his prick upright and quivering.

"Christ, Fred, I've never seen anyone this hard. May I touch him?" asked George with uncharacteristic timidity. Flint's cock jerked suddenly, as if to make its opinion of being touched known to anyone who would pay attention.

"I think he'd like that, George. What do you think, Marcus? Why don't you tell me what you came here to tell me, and if I like what I hear, I'll let you come. If not, you'll have to wait until I take care of my little problem here," and at those words Fred looked down at his own straining cock.

Through the Extendible Ear, Harry could hear Flint whimper as he nodded. Harry had no idea Fred had such a nasty streak, and resolved to stay on his good side at all costs. Still, when he watched George run his fingertips along Flint's cock, Harry was completely mesmerized. Then George bent down to take most of it into his mouth, and Harry had to push Ron's hand away while he thought of his Aunt Petunia to stop himself from coming. Harry could feel blood pulsating in his own cock to the rhythm that George had set. Harry would have completely forgotten to listen to the information, were it not for hearing his own name.

"I discovered…gods… that their next move is to kidnap Harry Potter," moaned Marcus, with some difficulty.

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he noticed that Fred's had done the same. Having gotten Fred's full attention, and despite the fact that George was now practically deep-throating him, Flint managed to continue, "They're…shit… planning to ambush him in Hogsmeade." Flint's hips involuntarily moved so that he was fucking George's mouth. Harry wondered in amazement at how he could talk and do that at the same time.

"When?" Fred asked.

"When the students…nghuh… return after the h-h-hols."

Fred put his hand on Marcus's shoulder and he immediately stopped the motion of his hips. "Will the Dark Lord be there?"

Flint chuckled. "Hell, no. Sends his minions, doesn't he? None of his Inner Circle will be there, either." Flint shuddered. "Gods, George, your mouth is brilliant."

"And where will they take Potter after they capture him?" Fred was now massaging Flint's shoulder, and seemed to be struggling to mask his alarm.

Flint moaned as Fred tweaked a nipple between his finger and thumb. "They can't tell me. Only the Inner Circle knows where the Dark Lord is."

Fred found his wand and ended the vibrating spell on Flint's butt plug. As he removed it and eased his cock into Flint's quivering arse, Harry heard him give Flint permission to come.

Harry didn't care what they were doing anymore, though. He tilted his head back, closed eyes and wondered for the millionth time when it was all going to end. There was always another evil plot, always a new villain, and never time to worry about normal things like Quidditch, and school and now, being in love. He was terrified that Ron would get hurt merely by associating with him.

Meanwhile, the sound of Flint's climax was ringing in his head. Annoyed, Harry ripped out the Extendible Ear and threw it on the ground.

"Harry," whispered Ron, "tell me what's wrong. You're shaking all over."

"Can't tell you now," Harry answered in a breathy voice. "Later. At the Burrow."

Ron picked up the discarded Extendible Ear and put it on. Hearing only the exuberant grunting of his twin brother buggering Flint senseless, he called back the string and carefully led his shaking lover back to the couch.

They'd only just sat down when George appeared in the doorway to the bedroom, fully dressed and watching Fred and Marcus go at it. When the noise died down, Harry and Ron watched as he raised his wand and called, "Obliviate." He couldn't be positive, but Harry reasoned that Flint had just "forgotten" that he'd told Fred and George anything about Voldemort's latest nefarious scheme. Seconds later, George Disapparated with a loud crack.

Harry began to calm down as Ron held him close and lovingly ran his fingers through Harry's disheveled hair. It was easier to forget…everything, when he and Ron were like this together. Damn Voldemort for trying to take that feeling from him!

Fred and Marcus came out of the bedroom several minutes later. As soon as they heard the unmistakable sound of running water, Ron pulled Harry to his feet.

"Come on. Let's get out of here while we have the chance."

Ron lit the fire with his wand while Harry grabbed a large pinch of floo powder. They stepped into the fireplace together, and Ron wrapped his arms around Harry as he cried, "The Burrow."

They might have gotten up to Ron's bedroom without being discovered if Harry hadn't loudly fallen on his hands and knees when he emerged from the Weasleys' fireplace. They were halfway across the floor when Mrs. Weasley burst into the kitchen. Harry had only enough time to pull off the invisibility cloak that was hanging half off his body and hide it behind his back when she entered the room.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?"

"Out," answered Ron. It was well known among the Weasley siblings that if Mum asked you that question, she'd already looked at her infamous clock and odds were good that your hand had been pointed to "Out."

Mrs. Weasley started to say, "I know that," but she stopped short when she saw the state Harry was in. "My goodness! Harry, dear, you're looking peaky. Are you all right?"

Harry knew he must look a fright, but he wasn't about to confess anything to Ron's mum. "I'm just a little tired. I think I'll just go to bed."

"Yeah, me too," chimed Ron.

"You'll do no such thing," said Mrs. Weasley sharply. "If you've been wandering around outside without cloaks on, you're probably going to catch cold. So sit down and have a cuppa to warm up. Unless you'd prefer Pepper-Up, dear."

Harry knew better than to argue with Mrs. Weasley when she had that tone in her voice. "Tea will be fine, thank you." He took a seat at the table, shoving the invisibility cloak under his chair when her back was turned. Ron rolled his eyes as he sat down a little too close to Harry at the table.

Mrs. Weasley set mugs in front of them and eyed Harry again with concern. "I'll thank you boys to tell me where you're going in the future. It's not that I don't think you can take care of yourself, but there are… people… who are highly interested in finding Harry out alone at night. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to either of you."

If Mrs. Weasley was trying to make Harry feel better, she picked exactly the wrong topic to bring up. Flint's words were ringing in his ears over and over, despite Harry's best efforts to forget them.

Mrs. Weasley busied herself making a shopping list while Ron snaked his hand over Harry's thigh. Harry saw the worry on his face and tried to smile reassuringly, but he didn't feel very assured, so it was possible it only made him seem pathetic. He checked to see that Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking and quickly brushed his lips against Ron's. He followed up by taking a large gulp of tea; they needed to get out of the kitchen and into Ron's bed as soon as possible.

All three of them were startled by a loud crack and the sudden appearance of George. He smirked and raised an eyebrow as he spied Harry and Ron sitting so close together and blushing madly. He had no idea that their blushes were due the fact that the last time they saw George's face, he had his mouth full of Marcus Flint's cock.

George turned to his mother and said, "Hullo, Mum. Is Dad here? I need to speak with you both about Order business. Fred and I just got some interesting information." He glanced smugly at Ron and Harry. "Fred had to rough up our informant a bit, but he came through in the end. You see, the Order gives Fred and me all the tough assignments."

Harry bit back a laugh, but Ron sprang to his feet. "Yeah, you two and Snape are going to save us all, aren't you? Well, we shouldn't hang around then. We'll just go up to my room."

They said hasty good nights and left the room, Harry nearly forgetting to grab the invisibility cloak stashed under the table. They sprinted up the stairs, not stopping until they reached Ron's room and locked the door.

Ron's lips were pressed against Harry's seconds later, his kisses full of desperate concern and confusion. "What's going on, Harry? I heard Flint say your name, but I couldn't hear what else. Are you in some kind of danger?"

Harry did not want to have this conversation, but he knew Ron wouldn't let it drop until Harry told him. "What do you think, Ron? Of course I'm in danger," Harry snapped. Seeing the distress on Ron's face caused him to slow down and take a deep breath. It wouldn't do to get Ron hacked off at him for being sarcastic. "He said there was a plan for Death Eaters to kidnap me in Hogsmeade after the holidays. I assume it means an express trip to visit Voldemort, wherever he happens to be."

Ron wrapped his arms tightly around Harry and said, "Bloody hell," under his breath. Harry knew that "Bloody hell" was as much comfort as Ron was capable of expressing, but just having Ron's arms around him made him feel better – loads better.

"It'll be okay, Ron. I think George must have gone to tell Dumbledore. He'll think of something to keep us safe." God, Harry felt so guilty, dragging Ron and his classmates into so much danger. Sometimes he wished that he could meet Voldemort tomorrow just to get their confrontation behind him. "Can we just let it drop for now? I don't want to think about…him."

Ron grinned as he pushed Harry backwards onto the bed, and pressed against him. "Yeah, we can drop it. What would you rather think about?" His tongue traced a path from Harry's earlobe to the hollow of his neck. "I seem to think we were in the middle of an important discussion just before my brothers decided to come home."

"True," breathed Harry, "but I think we're a bit overdressed. I seem to remember much more skin."

They broke apart long enough to discard their clothing into a heap on the floor. Ron reasserted his position on top of Harry, and they both groaned as their cocks rubbed together. Their eyes met, and Harry felt a well of emotion rise from his chest as Ron smiled at him.

"You look good enough to eat," grinned Ron.

Harry's snarky response disappeared into Ron's mouth as he pressed his urgent lips against Harry's. The feeling of Ron devouring him drove all of the unpleasant thoughts from Harry's brain. He wanted…needed…Ron to drive him to the point of distraction and beyond. And the way Ron's hands were groping his over-sensitive skin, Harry was becoming less coherent by the minute. "Yes…" was all he could manage.

Ron sat up with a start. "Damn it, Harry, we forgot to bring the book!"

Harry moaned at the loss of Ron's skin against his, rolling his eyes in frustration. "You seem to be doing just fine without the book. More than fine, I'd say. Brilliant."

Spurred on by Harry's encouragement, Ron set about the task of making Harry forget about You-Know-Who, Death Eaters, prophecies, destinies and dead godfathers. In fact, the only images in Harry's mind were of the Weasley twins and Marcus Flint. Remembering the unbelievable sight he'd witnessed, while Ron rubbed their cocks together with one hand, was making him harder than he'd ever thought possible.

Considering he'd been denied release twice tonight already, it was surprising that Harry lasted even five minutes. Barely able to stifle a scream, Harry came long and hard, and his tremors pushed Ron over the brink as well. As he moved feather-light fingers across Ron's sweaty back, Harry couldn't wait to move on to "more adventurous stuff" like what he'd seen Fred, George and Marcus do. Ron cleaned them up with a discarded t-shirt, and they fell asleep in Ron's bed with their legs still entwined.

~*~*~*~

 

Harry had never spent Christmas Day at the Burrow, but it was every bit as good as he imagined it would be. Mrs. Weasley fiercely guarded the presents under the tree until all the Weasley children except Percy – who wasn't expected – had gathered for the day. After the presents were opened and he was stuffed to the gills with Mrs. Weasley's magnificent feast, Harry thought an afternoon nap might be in order.

"I'm going to kip upstairs for a little while, if that's all right," said Harry to no one in particular. He was hoping Ron would join him, but Ron seemed to be several moves into a game of Wizard's Chess with George.

To Harry's surprise, it was George who sat up and said, "I think that's a brilliant idea. You might as well rest too, Ron."

The three of them trudged up the stairs, Ron more than a little suspicious as George ducked into his bedroom and emerged almost immediately carrying a wrapped package. George followed them into Ron's room and closed the door.

"I have one more present for you two to share. As much as I'd have enjoyed humiliating you in front of the family, it's rude to make Mum go spare on Christmas Day. So you may open it in the privacy of your bedroom."

Harry took the package from George and examined it thoroughly. "It's not going to explode or anything, is it?" he asked. When George shook his head, Harry proceeded to unwrap it. Inside was the book they had forgotten to nick from George's flat the other day along with an assortment of lubricants. Both Harry and Ron blushed to their hairline.

"Sorry if it seems presumptuous, but when I saw you together the other night, it couldn't have been more obvious that you two are…involved. And that book is a gem; Fred still looks at it – I saw he'd left it out the other night when I got home."

Ron looked as if he was on the verge of denying that he and Harry would ever have need of these gifts, but Harry silenced him with a look. "Thanks, George. This is really nice of you. We haven't, er, been together too long, so, yeah… the book." Harry's voice trailed off before he could say anything else stupid.

"You're not going to tell Mum and Dad about us, are you?" Ron asked, shifting uncomfortably.

George grinned. "Absolutely not, baby bro. It's far more useful for me to have something to hold over your head. Mind you stay on my good side."

George headed to the door, but turned back before opening it. "You'll want to practice the spells on page eighteen. They'll be most helpful during your lie-in. Nighty-night!"

As soon as the door closed, Harry immediately flipped to page eighteen in the book. Silencing Spells. Yes, they'd definitely need to learn those before anything else in the book.

"You still tired?" asked Ron with a lopsided grin.

Harry took hold of Ron's hand and dragged him to the bed. "Perhaps we should read for a little bit."

A short while later, the book lay open on the floor, temporarily abandoned, while Harry gasped an incoherent apology to Ron. Book learning did have some advantages after all.

 

finis


End file.
